This invention lies in the field of convertible trailers and is directed to a trailer which can be modified for use in several fields. It is particularly directed to a trailer in which means are provided for transporting horses, or internal paritions can be removed for transporting general cargo, or the enclosure can be removed to produce a flat bed trailer for general utility.
Innumerable types of trailers have been proposed and produced for use in many ways. Some have been designed to be used in open or closed condition. Some have been designed to be extended laterally or longitudinally to increase their utility during camping. Many types of camper bodies have been proposed for mounting on the bed of a truck, with means for supporting them when the truck is withdrawn. However, so far as is known, none has been designed to serve as an enclosed trailer for one or more purposes and as an open flat bed trailer for still other purposes.